1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric coating composition suitable for coating electrical components such as, for example, thin film resistors as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,564,706 and 2,564,707 to J. M. Mochel and 2,934,736 to J. K. Davis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to coat electrical components such as thin film resistors with a protective coating. The prior art is faced with the problem, however, that these protective coatings require relatively long curing periods, and in the case of thin film resistors, there is found substantial resistance drift during the application and curing of such coatings. Furthermore, poor adhesion of the coating to the component surface has also been a problem. This significantly increases the cost of manufacturing such components and permits a relatively low yield of components having desired values.